Slow Down
Slow Down Is a Song by Selena Gomez. It is featured in Just Dance 2016. Dancers * Light brown hair wavy * light blue t shirt with gold polka dots * Sliver skirt * dark red boots = Teenage Dance The Dancer is a Girl who Looks Like a Teenager. She also Looks Like The "Good Feeling" Coach's Teenage Sister. *What She Wears: **Red Cap **Red Shirt **Black Jacket with Pink Sleeves **Orange-and-Purple Shoes **Black Miniskirt **Blonde Hair, Ponytailed on Both Sides, Being Similar to P2 from Ice Ice Baby. **Yellow Glove **During The 1st and 2nd Chorus and The Bridge, Her Skin Turns Black. Background Classic The routine has the light red backdrop where school supplies floating in air in the bridge the things dissappeared Teenage Dance The Background Is a Playground (Outside) With Many Kids and Teens. During The 1st and 2nd Chorus, The Background is a Black Empty Room With Shining Squares With Various Colors. During The Bridge, The Shining Squares In The Black Empty Room Turn Into Colorful Stripes. In The Final Chorus, The Background Is Like a Nightclub With a Lot Of People. During The Final "Yeah, Baby Slow Down The Song" Lyric, The Nightclub Turns Into a Playground (Outside) Like In The Beginning. Gold Moves Classic Gold Move 1 2 3 Put Your Arms In The Side And Lift Your Right Leg Up Gold Move 4 Put Your Arms Up Teenage Dance gold move 1 3-similar to Fatima gold move gold move 2-wave your right leg and switch your head to the left Mashup Slow Down has a Dance Mashup which has the theme Best of JD1. It only uses Just Dance dancers beside the Teenage Dance dancer herself. Dancers *Slow Down (Teenage Dance) (JD2016) *A Little Less Conversation *Heart Of Glass *Ring My Bell *Dare *Mashed Potato Time *Womanizer *U Can't Touch This *Eye Of The Tiger *A Little Less Conversation *Heart Of Glass *Ring My Bell *Dare *Mashed Potato Time *Womanizer *U Can't Touch This *Eye Of The Tiger *That's The Way (I Like It) (JDNOW Remake) *Step By Step (JDNOW Remake) *Wannabe *Acceptable In The 80's *Can't Get You Out Of My Head *Jin Go Lo Ba *Funplex *Le Freak *Pump Up The Jam *Slow Down (Teenage Dance) (JD2016) Party Master Mode *'Slow Down (Teenage Dance)' *Charleston/Cardio Training/Puppet Shake/Shimmy Queen *What Else?/Disco Mill/Happy Rasputin/New York Dance *Punch It/Shoot 'Em Up/Burning Punches/Dust *Jump and Feel/Catch The Fur/Back To Front/Monster Claw *Dub Step/Ice Skater/'Bitter Sweet Symphony'/'This Is How We Do' *Future Go Back/Hips Lock/Power Circle/Cyber Circle *Wake Up Mind/Sunny Cross/Indian Whip/Pendulum Whip *Electro Country/Elegant Lock/Happy Cheerleader/Play Guitar With The Devil *Charleston/Cardio Training/Puppet Shake/Shimmy Queen *What Else?/Disco Mill/Happy Rasputin/New York Dance *Punch It/Shoot 'Em Up/Burning Punches/Dust *Jump and Feel/Catch The Fur/Back To Front/Monster Claw *Dub Step/Ice Skater/'Englishman In New York'/'Neon Lights' *Future Go Back/Hips Lock/Power Circle/Cyber Circle *Wake Up Mind/Sunny Cross/Indian Whip/Pendulum Whip *Electro Country/Elegant Lock/Happy Cheerleader/Play Guitar With The Devil *Future Push/80's Slow/'Break Free'/'Beg For It' *Shake Up Star/Robot Speed Up/Rest a Little/Kick Off *Bullet Time/Shutout/Hitch Home/Day Dreamer *Croco Night/Heel Jump/Headbang/Crazy Drive *Freedom/Fox Caress/Where Am I/Pirate's Bow *Fitness Punch/Shiny Girl/Over You/Fire Strength *Neon Light Distress/Cheery Jump/'Turn Up The Music'/'Bitter Sweet Symphony' *Africa Double/Fever/Catching Disco/Super Whip *Wake Up Mind/Sunny Cross/Indian Whip/Pendulum Whip *Electro Country/Elegant Lock/Happy Cheerleader/Play Guitar With The Devil *'Slow Down (Teenage Dance)' Captions Rolling Slow Unfinshed Trivia Category:Songs Category:Female and Male duets Category:Duets Category:Songs with Alternate Dances Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with Mash-Ups Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs With Party Master Mode Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Beta Elements